Overknee and Underwear
by AngelPair
Summary: Ignoring Alfred's guidelines for the night, Arthur gets drunk. Upon waking the next day, Arthur realises he is going to have to face his punishment. Domestic discipline USUK, contains the punishment (including spanking) of an adult in a non-sexual situation.
1. Chapter 1

Did someone say DD relationship USUK? No? Well I wrote one anyway ;)

In which Alfred finds himself a nice little punishment generator and Arthur quickly realises he despises said nice little punishment generator (which you can find by searching for animeotk punishment generator on google)

For those unaware, DD (Domestic Discipline) is a** completely consensual **type of relationship, which, in general (as it is completely open to the interpretation of the couple involved), involves one dominant (head of household/HoH) and one submissive (taken in hand/TiH) partner, who engage in structured (and although a punishment, often safe-worded) disciplinary procedures, based on the compliance of clear and agreed on rules.

This fanfiction contains the punishment (including spanking) of an adult in a **non-sexual** situation, though does include non-descriptive **nudity**.

So, read at own risk, and enjoy!

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Arthur huffed as he stared at the ceiling, lying on his back on his large double bed with his arms crossed. His hangover had only barely begun to ebb, and although Alfred had taken good care of him all morning, bringing him cups of tea and painkillers, Arthur had spent the entire time dreading the punishment he knew would come as soon as Alfred thought him well enough.

His previous night's instructions had been clear – he had been allowed out to a pub with some work colleagues, and had been given no curfew, but he was under no circumstances allowed to get anything more than tipsy.

Of course, Arthur failed spectacularly at this (simple to some) challenge, and he had arrived home five hours later barely able to stand for more than two minutes at a time.

Besides from Alfred being somewhere between amused and annoyed, and himself throwing up in the toilet before passing out, he didn't remember much between his eighth shot of vodka and waking up at 12 pm with a pounding headache, but he was pretty sure he had been aware of his rule breaking the entire time, and possibly admitting that to Alfred would be the hardest task of the day – or, he thought, as his husband's surprisingly excited face appeared at the bedroom door – maybe not.

Arthur sat up and sighed sighed, "What's with that face - what on earth have you got planned?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

Alfred excitedly (and precariously) waved his laptop around in the air and grinned, "I think I found something that might make things more interesting, check it!" he thrust the laptop into Arthur's lap and plopped down on the bed next to him.

Arthur stared at the screen in front of him, which displayed a form entitled "~Random Punishment Selector~", allowing the filling in of the name of both the spanker and the spankee, the reason for punishment, and various other options, including the severity of the punishment, the spanking implements and positions to be chosen from, the number of different implements to be used in the session, and the required number of "extra punishments". Arthur frowned and turned to look sceptically at Alfred.

"Hey, don't give me that look, it could be great! See, I already filled it out!" Alfred pointed to the laptop.

Arthur looked to the form again and saw that Alfred had indeed filled it out, having added in their names, ticked the boxes of the spanking implements they owned, selected all the possible positions, selected the three states of dress which included him having his ass bare ("bare bottom", "naked from the waist down" or "fully naked", to Arthur's dismay) and ticked all the "extra punishments" possible for them to carry out. Arthur frowned at the page, looking unsure.

"What's so wrong with you just picking a punishment?" he asked.

"Nothing really, it's just so much more interesting when even I don't know what will happen! Don't look so sceptical, look – random number of swats, random number of extra punishments...this could end up turning out really good for you!" Alfred enthused.

"Yeah, or it could turn out really, really bad," Arthur grumbled.

"True, but if you _really_ don't like it, we can run it again to get new results," Alfred suggested.

Arthur seemed to chew on this for a moment before nodding, "Okay, I suppose we can try it," he agreed, although still apprehensive (though, he would be apprehensive for any punishment anyway).

Alfred stared at his husband for a moment, before taking the small man's chin in his hands and looking into his eyes, trying to read his expression, "You sure, babe? I don't want to force you into anything,"

Arthur nodded, "I'm sure,"

Alfred perked up immediately, "Great!" he kissed Arthur on the head, "You're a good boy," he smiled, "...well, usually, else we wouldn't be here," he winked at Arthur before pulling the laptop onto his own lap.

"Ready for me to press the button?" Alfred asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Arthur replied.

Alfred took the mouse from Arthur and scrolled to the bottom of the form, hitting the button entitled "let the punishment begin".

A new page loaded, displaying Arthur's punishment:

Punishment Certificate

This certificate dictates that Arthur, for the reason of disobeying orders, will receive the following punishment

Three sets of spankings.  
Set One: **57 **swats with a **strap **and Arthur **laying on the bed**  
Set Two: **60 **swats with a **bath brush **and Arthur **bent over a chair**  
Set Three: **47 **swats with a **wooden spoon **and Arthur **over the knee**.  
These spankings will be carried out with Arthur's bottom bare

In addition, Arthur will receive the following extra punishments:  
A mouth soaping before the spanking. No rinsing until after.  
14 minutes with a ginger fig inserted  
160 written lines of the spanker's choosing  
7 day(s) of bedtime spankings

Arthur sighed...he supposed it could have been worse...possibly...probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter two! Posted only a day after the first chapter since I felt bad that I had begun with something so uneventful...I wouldn't get used to that, I'm not usually such a regular updater ^.^;;;

You may or may not have noticed that the title of this fic changed from "Overknee and Underwear" to "Underwear and Overknee" and then back again...sorry about that, I couldn't make up my mind which I preferred the sound of.

Just as a disclaimer - do not carry out any sort of mouth soaping punishment unless you know the soap is completely safe and natural (or you/your partner could get very sick). Alfred, of course, has already checked this ;)

If mouth-soaping is not your thing, you'll not really miss any of the story by skipping this chapter ^.^

Anyway, please read on!

* * *

Alfred looked quite satisfied as he set the laptop on the bedside table and turned to Arthur.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, giving Arthur one last chance to back out and receive a more standard punishment.

"I guess, I deserve it I suppose..." Arthur trailed off, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Alfred ruffled his hair, "You'll do fine babe, and I'm sure after this you will have learnt your lesson well enough that I can trust you to go out again," he flashed Arthur one warm smile, before his demeanour quickly changed.

"Wait here," he said sternly, "I'll be back in a minute,"

Alfred's ability to switch from happy and boisterous to serious and stern in seconds always surprised Arthur, and he sat complacently on the bed whilst waiting for his husbands return – he knew his actual punishment had now begun.

Alfred returned about 5 minutes later, during which time Arthur had been left to wait nervously, carrying a large cardboard box, a bowl of water, a bar of soap, a water bottle and a towel. He dumped the box on the bed, and the rest of the items on a desk, before pulling out the desk chair and sitting on it.

"Come here," he ordered, and Arthur quickly scrambled over to him, promptly being pulled into his husband's lap, facing the desk. The larger male wrapped one arm around his waist, trapping his arms against his sides, and with his other hand, twisted Arthur's head to face him as best as he could from their positions.

"Before we begin, I want to make sure you understand exactly why you are being punished...do you think you could tell me?"

Arthur gulped and nodded, "You told me I wasn't allowed to get drunk last night, a-and I disobeyed you,"

"Good," Alfred commented, "And although I didn't pick this specific punishment, I think considering the amount you were swearing last night, it's definitely an appropriate one,"

Arthur looked sheepish – he honestly didn't remember that part of the night, but it _was_ a likely thing for him to do – and he nodded again. Mouth-soapings were probably one of the (non-spanking) related punishments he most hated, and he couldn't help but shudder as Alfred reached over him with his free hand to unwrap the bar of soap.

Alfred dipped the soap in the bowl of water, lathering it in his hand slightly, and raised it to Arthur's mouth, "Open, and tongue out," he ordered, and Arthur complied.

He immediately gagged as he felt the slimy soap touch his tongue, but he managed to keep his mouth in position to allow Alfred to scrub back and forward. Bubbles began to form, finding their way into every corner of Arthur's mouth, and he cringed slightly as he felt small chunks of the soap catch on his bottom teeth. His eyes watered when his tongue fully processed the taste of the soap, the base of which was forming an acrid layer of paste on his tongue, and he was almost relieved when Alfred moved on to scrub around the rest of his mouth, harshly scouring the inside of his cheeks, the roof his mouth, and the back of this throat (the latter leaving Arthur surprised he hadn't actually hurled as he felt some suds trail down his throat).

Alfred carefully examined his husband, who now had tears streaming down his cheeks, but one look at his expression told Alfred it was from revolt and not stress. Regardless, Arthur had a long night ahead of him, and Alfred decided to finish up the punishment, placing the bar of soap so that it was resting as far in Arthur's mouth as it would sit, which left about a quarter of it sticking it out.

"Bite down," Alfred commanded, and Arthur grimaced as he obeyed, struggling to follow an order that required his own will power to keep the soap in his mouth.

"A little harder," Alfred commented, and Arthur screwed his face up as he tightened his jaw's grip on the bar, feeling the waxy soap make it's way between his teeth.

"Good boy, you're doing well," Alfred cooed as Arthur struggled not to spit the soap out through his gagging, "I'm going to count down from 30, and then you can spit into the bowl, okay?"

Arthur nodded, although he knew that by this stage, 30 seconds would feel more like 30 minutes.

Alfred began his count down, all the while rubbing Arthur's back, who was giving the occasional lurch as he gagged. The second Alfred hit one, Arthur spat the soap bar into the bowl, splashing water all over the desk, and began violently spitting into the water. Alfred released Arthur's arms to allow the smaller man to grip the desk as he continued to spit out what he could of the soap, whilst taking the occasional gasp of air.

Alfred watched in amusement as his husband finally finished spitting and eyed the water bottle desperately.

"Sorry Arthur, you have to wait till after we're finished with everything else," Alfred turned the man in his lap to face him and began wiping his face with the towel.

Arthur groaned and pressed his face into Alfred's neck, taking comfort on the hands that continued to stroke his back. "Please?" he asked.

"No begging during punishments, Arthur," Alfred chided, standing up with Arthur still in his arms. He plopped Arthur down on the bed, and sniggered quietly to himself as he watched the man try to scrape some of the soap off his tongue with his teeth – maybe lemon scented had been a bit cruel, but he was sure the taste wouldn't last_ too_ long.

He picked up the box that had been lying on the bed and moved it on the desk, the movement seeming to district Arthur's attention from his tongue and to Alfred. After a quick glance at the screen of the laptop, which still sat on the bedside table, Alfred removed the lid of the box and began to rummage around. After noticing Arthur's nervous gaze, he made a big show of his search, before slowly removing the item required for the next stage of Arthur's punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter was posted a lot sooner than I thought it would be (I'm seriously motivated to write this story for some reason?) - so, here it is, the great chapter 3! Oh, poor Artie...

My disclaimer for this chapter is don't rush into using something like a strap when starting out some sort of bdsm or dd relationship, or you could cause real damage. These two are hella experienced, okay ;)

* * *

Arthur chewed on his lip nervously as Alfred triumphantly pulled the strap out of the box. The box was one Arthur knew well – it contained Alfred's (rather large) collection of spanking implements, and it was never something Arthur was pleased to see.

As far as the strap went, it was usually reserved for more intense punishments, and Arthur rarely found his bottom graced with its leather. Even when he had been particularly bad, it would usually be the belt he received, and although the strap wasn't the most painful implement Alfred owned, at 12 inches long and more than half a centimetre thick, it wasn't something Arthur was happy to receive 57 swats of.

Alfred played with the strap in his hands for a while, before setting it on the bed before motioning Arthur over to him

"I know it wasn't on the punishment list, but I'm going to give you a quick warm up before we begin anyway," Alfred informed as Arthur scrambled across the bed to him.

Arthur nodded, and he let Alfred pick him up and gently position him on the bed so that he was on hands and knees with his face pressed against the bed sheets.

He felt the bed shift from added weight, but he didn't move as he felt Alfred's arms on either side of his hips, his husband's hands first unbuckling Arthur's belt, then unzipping him, before finally sliding his trousers and boxers to rest around his knees. Arthur's face flushed slightly in embarrassment, as although he had been with Alfred for many, many years now, he still felt awkward being in such an exposed position – it wouldn't be much of a punishment if there was no embarrassment involved, he supposed.

"You ready?" Alfred asked him, and Arthur nodded into the sheets – he wasn't too worried about the warm-up, he had experienced enough spankings by now that even with Alfred's strength the hand alone wouldn't bring him even close to tears, and they tended to be more jocular than the actual punishment anyway.

He felt Alfred's weight shift of the bed again and turned slightly to see him standing behind Arthur's position on the bed, side on. Arthur placed his head back down into the sheets when he felt one of Alfred's hands on his back, the other placed across his cheeks. The pressure on his bottom left for only a second, before the hand was back, hitting across Arthur's right cheek with a sharp smack. Arthur winced slightly, and bit his bottom lip as Alfred brought his hand down again, this time on his left.

This continued for a further ten swats, by which point Arthur was wriggling slightly on the bed, before Alfred began to rub gentle circles on Arthur's bottom with his hand. Arthur arched back into the comforting touch, and Alfred laughed, pushing him back down.

"Come on now, ten more and we'll start the real punishment," he said, removing his hand and checking his partner was back in position.

Arthur's whine turned into a squeak as gave a sudden swat, harder than the previous ten, and with the next swat, Arthur was gripping the sheets.

"You're ass is pinking nicely, Arthur," Alfred chuckled as he continued to swat his partner's ass, "Wanna see?" he asked as he finished up with two hard swats across the Brit's entire bottom.

Arthur glared half heartedly, but allowed the American to pull him off the bed and over to the large mirror.

"Very nice, Alfred," Arthur said sarcastically, though his further reddening face clearly indicated his embarrassment, "Can we get back to it?" he asked.

"Sure, if you're so desperate," Alfred winked, nudging Arthur back over to the bed, though once Arthur had awkwardly waddled across the room, Alfred's demeanour quickly changed again.

"Lie on your stomach, Arthur, and arms by your side," he ordered, picking up the strap as Arthur shuffled himself into position.

The Brit lay still, as instructed, burying his head into a pillow for comfort, and trying to brace himself for what was to come.

"I won't begin until you're ready," Alfred informed him, "But I won't show much mercy once I've started. Just let me know,"

"O-okay, I'm ready," Arthur said after a minutes hesitation, and he balled his fists into the sheets as he heard the whoosh of the strap flying through the air.

Arthur yelped aloud as it hit, striking him across both of his cheeks, and Alfred gave him a few seconds to get used to the feel before he brought it down again.

Two strikes later, and Arthur was hissing through his teeth, struggling not to swear as each swat left behind an intense sting.

Alfred settled into a quick and steady rhythm after this, and Arthur noticed that he was steadily increasing the strength put into each swat as he went on.

At around 15 swats in, when Arthur was yelping and wiggling with each hit, Alfred began to speak.

"When I make a rule, you respect it!" he lectured as he continued to bring the strap down across his whimpering partner's bottom.

"And when I set you guidelines, you respect _them_," he continued as went in for a 20th, a 21st and a 23rd swat.

"Do you understand, Arthur?" he asked, not pausing in the punishment.

Arthur whimpered and nodded, the intense burn on his backside becoming unbearable.

"I need to hear you say it, Arthur," Alfred began to increase the strength behind the swats, and the angry red welts on Arthur's cheeks became indistinguishable from one another.

"I-I under-" Arthur cried out as he felt on particularly strong swat, "-stand, A-Alfred," he managed to finish, gaining more control over his voice as Alfred lessened the intensity of the punishment.

"Good boy," Alfred praised, "Hopefully this will be a lesson you remember," he said, before settling again into a pattern of silent, steady swats.

Thirty-five swats in, and Arthur was crying. He liked to pride himself on his personal strength and pain threshold, but the strap, combined with Alfred's strength, was far past what he could bare. He wanted to beg, or whine Alfred's name, in hopes that he would stop, but unless something was seriously wrong, complaining would likely just end with Alfred adding more swats in. He contented himself with burying his head in the pillow as he sniffled, whimpered, and yelped, whilst promising to himself that he would neither disregard rules nor let Alfred use stupid punishment generators again.

Towards the end of the punishment, Alfred paused, and he reached forward to gently rub circles on Arthur's bottom. Arthur hissed slightly, but allowed Alfred to gently soothe the flaming skin, knowing that the final ten hits were coming up. He was amazed that he had survived so far without breaking position or scrambling away, and he was hoping Alfred would be impressed with his good behaviour and go slightly easier on him later on.

"I want you to count down for these final ten, okay Arthur?" Alfred asked as he adjusted his position so he were standing as if ready to bat a ball.

Arthur nodded, though screwed his eyes tight shut and balled his fists, knowing the last swats would be the hardest.

Alfred raised the strap, and brought it down on Arthur's angry red bottom. Arthur cried out loudly, before stuttering out a muffled "ten" through gritted teeth.

He brought it out again, and Arthur gasped, before stuttering out a "n-nine".

One more hit, and Arthur burst back into tears, sobbing out a "three", followed by a cry of "eight", "seven", and on the sixth hit "Ahh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wont do it again,".

Alfred sighed, "Arthur, you've already taken 53 swats, don't get so dramatic on the last four, or I will extend the punishment," he chided.

"S-sorry, s-six," Arthur sniffled into his pillow, crying out again as Alfred struck a seventh time, and eighth and a ninth.

"Final swat, Arthur, you're doing well,"

Arthur, whose crying had not ceased, simply nodded, and he allowed Alfred to give one last hard swat to his bottom before crying "one" and scrambling up and into his husbands waiting arms.

Alfred scooped up the sobbing Englishman before carefully positioning them both back on the bed. He held the smaller man tightly to his chest and stroking his back soothingly.

"It's all right, it's all right, you did well, Artie," he cooed.

Arthur took comfort in his husband's petting, and he allowed the man to coddle him as his sobbing was gradually reduced to whimpers and sniffles. His ass burned and stung and ached all at the same time – this was already setting itself out to be one of the harshest punishments he had received (though, he reasoned, although the punishment may feel unfair whilst he was experiencing it, it was rare that he would intentionally ignore a rule or guideline of guideline of Alfred's, so he likely deserved it).

After five minutes of coddling, Alfred gently set Arthur back down on the bed (lying, of course, on his front) and made to get up.

"We're going to take a little break Artie, I'll make you a cup of tea and we'll watch a little TV before we continue, okay?" Alfred asked, knowing it wouldn't be fair to expect his partner to handle more immediately after that.

Arthur nodded into the sheets. He supposed he would have to enjoy the break as best as he could whilst dreading the rest of the punishment, though he was thankful that Alfred was kind and sensible enough to allow him a mid-punishment break in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took a while to get out...exams are coming up and all my teachers have been throwing last minute NABs and tests, so I honestly didn't have time to write.

My school year is nearly much over with exams beginning in a couple of weeks, and so I am taking a sort of mini hiatus from fanfiction until July (both so I have less to think about and more time to study).

So, unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for a few months, but don't worry, I'm not going to abandon it or anything.

Thank you to everyone following, favouriting, and reviewing this story! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Two cups of tea (which had barely rid of the leftover taste of soap) and 45 minutes of television later, Alfred deemed Arthur ready to continue.

Arthur himself disagreed, though he reasoned that the burn on his bottom wasn't going to be lessening any more for the next few hours, and he might as well get it over with. So, when Alfred stood up and left the room, indicating for him to follow, he reluctantly obeyed, hands covering his butt cheeks in nervous anticipation.

When Arthur arrived a few moments after Alfred, he saw that his husband already had the bath brush waiting on the bed, and was positioning the large wooden armchair that sat in the corner of the room in the room's centre.

Arthur chewed his lip nervously – the bath brush was quite a lot worse than the hair brush (a "hair brush spanking" being probably one of the most common punishments he would receive for his usually more minor offences), but it was nowhere near as bad as the strap. Regardless, with his bottom already as sore as it was (he had been watching TV lying on his side for the past 45 minutes), he knew the pain would be much worse than usual.

Alfred picked up the bath brush, testing it in his hands, and Arthur squirmed in discomfort at the thought of the impact of it on his already aching ass.

Alfred looked towards Arthur, who was standing in the doorway, and motioned him over, taking him by the shoulders and positioning him behind the chair.

The chair was one that had been used for this purpose a few times in the past, as although it was larger than a normal dinner chair, it's back still wasn't that much higher than Arthur's waist, so when bent over it he still managed to reach the floor on his tip toes to support himself. The chair was also more steady, and made from a cushioned leather, which Arthur appreciated.

Arthur felt Alfred approach him from behind, and his belt was once again undone and trousers pulled down. Arthur winced when the material scraped across his burning ass, and he wondered how he was going to pull through two more sets of spankings.

At Alfred's command, Arthur positioned himself over the chair so that he was facing the chair's seat, and gripped tightly onto the handles in anticipation.

Alfred pressed the cold wood of the bath brush against Arthur's cheeks.

"I'm about to begin, okay?" he asked, and Arthur nodded silently. There was a pause before Arthur heard a whoosh of air, and the back of the bath brush slapped against his ass with a loud "smack".

Arthur yelped, lurching forward slightly, the impact of the brush hurting much more than it usually would. He cried out again as the brush returned, hitting the other cheek, and although he noticed that Alfred was using much less force than he usually would, the strikes still hurt more than a usual bath brush punishment.

Arthur whined and began to wiggle slightly as Alfred continued rapidly striking his cheeks, causing the larger male to press his hand against Arthur's back, pushing him into the chair.

"Arthur, I know it hurts, but you have to stay still for me," Alfred said warningly, and Arthur mumbled out an apology, tears prickling his eyes as Alfred continued the punishment.

It took only twenty strokes for Arthur to have broken into tears, and by thirty, he was nearly sobbing. Despite the tears, Alfred continued, until he hit the fiftieth stroke.

"That's almost it, Arthur, ten more to go," he said, and Arthur whimpered and nodded as he felt his husband shift and reposition himself slightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and Arthur nodded again weakly, knowing that if he got through this he only had to take a wooden spoon and the punishment would be almost over.

There was a pause, and then the loud whoosh of an object moving through the air, and then the brush came down, slapping across both of Arthur's cheeks at once.

Arthur yelled loudly and squeezed the arm of the cushion, crying out again as Alfred brought down four more hard strikes across both his cheeks.

The final five strikes were the hardest to deal with, though Arthur did pride himself in the fact that he hadn't desperately flung himself from the chair, and by the end of the punishment Arthur lay sobbing and gasping.

Alfred gave Arthur a minute, before gently picking his husband up off the back of the chair and sitting down on the bed, Arthur in his lap.

He stroked Arthur's back, pulling him tightly, and allowed him to cry out the pain. Not long after, Arthur's tears stopped, and the smaller man seemed to be almost dozing off in Alfred's arms.

Alfred chuckled at this and patted Arthur on the head, "No sleeping now, Artie, we've still got more to do," he pulled Arthur up and off his lap, standing up.

"Where're you going?" Arthur whined at Alfred's departure as he shifted himself to be sitting on his knees on the bed.

"To get a wooden spoon," Alfred almost laughed at the expression on the poor Brit's face.

Once Alfred had left the room, Arthur whined, and flopped himself face first onto the bed, not bothering to pull his trousers back on. He glanced over to where the the laptop still sat – 47 swats, which, with a wooden spoon, shouldn't be too terrible, though definitely would not be pleasant on top of the other two spanking sets he had received.

He sighed again as he heard Alfred's foot steps approaching the bedroom, and he sat himself up to face his husband.


End file.
